I am interested in the research area of electrochemical surface science. The endeavors are rooted to the premise that superior technology in electrochemistry emanates from superior science; that major advances in technologies which capitalize on the interplay between chemistry and electricity can be gained from an atomic-level understanding of processes that occur at the electrode-solution interface. The experimental strategies rely on the combined use of traditional electrochemical techniques with modern surface spectroscopic methods. Techniques to be used include: (i) low-energy electron diffraction (LEED), (ii) Auger electron spectroscopy (AES), X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy (XPS), high- resolution electron energy loss spectroscopy (HREELS), Fourier transform infrared reflection absorption spectroscopy (FT-IRRAS), thermal desorption mass spectrometry (TDMS), thin-layer electrochemistry (TLE) and scanning probe microscopy (STM-AFM).